


20 Years After

by Richy_the_transassbutt



Series: My 27th Birthday Spin Offs [1]
Category: Original Work, Rock Music RPF
Genre: 27 club, Alcohol, Angst, Depression, Fun, Gen, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tags may change as chapters are added, a compilation of one-shots more or less
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richy_the_transassbutt/pseuds/Richy_the_transassbutt
Summary: As I said, here is the one-shot compilation for My 27th Birthday. Each chapter I add will have a quick explanation which will include the context or idea of the chapter and where it takes place in the original timeline. Each chapter will take place during or after My 27th Birthday. Some chapters may be fun and playful while others may be serious and more important to the plot. Either way, I hope you enjoy these new entrees.
Series: My 27th Birthday Spin Offs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Pool Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context  
> Geoff helps Brian with swimming
> 
> When  
> Just after Hall of Fame (Late July)

“No!”

“Brian-”

“No! I refuse-”

“Brian, this is getting ridiculous-”

“Oh, piss off, Geoff!”

Geoff leaned his chin against his hand as he held onto the edge of the pool. They had been going back and forth for at _least_ 5 minutes. Brian was still standing next to his backdoor, ready to go back inside. It was a funny sight to Geoff. Seeing Brian in full bathing attire yet dry as dust. If it wasn’t for him throwing the beginning of a temper tantrum, Geoff would be laughing. Instead, here he sat trying to convince a 27-year-old ( _55-year-old?_ The concept of age in Haven confused Geoff) into a pool that he owned yet never used.

Yes, Geoff knew why Brian didn’t use his pool. He had drowned back in 1969, almost a full year before Geoff was born. He understood why Brian acted the way he did and why he avoided all bodies of water. It was just that Geoff didn’t see the point of having a pool and not using it. Even though Geoff had been dead for barely a month, he had convinced Brian to go swimming...or at the very least, get dressed in a bathing suit.

“Brian, we literally talked about this not even 15 minutes ago.” Geoff groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I know!” Brian spat, crossing his arms.

“At _least_ , put your feet in.”

With hesitation, Brian inched closer to the pool, retaining his toddler-like scowl. He huffed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes, only for his hair to fall back.

Geoff smiled, squirting some water between his hands as he waited. Brian flinched despite the fact that the water was going away from him. He straightened himself and huffed again, standing a few inches from the pool’s edge.

“Come on, you’re nearly there!” Geoff said.

In a fit of frustration, Brian waved his arms around before his shoulders collapsed in defeat. He took an exaggerated breath before dipping his toes into the cool water. He tensed up at the feeling, but before Brian knew it, he was up to his ankles in the pool.

“See? It’s not so bad.” Geoff said, swimming closer to the stairs.

Brian’s body shook and his eyes refused to open. He didn’t move another inch and Geoff began to worry.

“Can you take another step?”

Brian’s voice shook as much as his body did, “I can’t do this. I don’t want to do this anymore, Geoff. I want to go back inside. Please.”

Geoff stood up on the same step as Brian. He gently held Brian’s arms, turning him to face him. It was a sunny July afternoon with no wind at all yet Brian was shaking as if it was the middle of fall. His hands dug into Geoff’s forearms, holding on to prevent his fears.

“Hey, hey, Brian, look at me. Look at me.” Geoff softly spoke.

From behind his bangs, Brian looked up at Geoff, his eyes brimming with tears.

Geoff started slowly, “We’re going to take our time, alright? You can hang on to me if you want and I’ll be there no matter what. Okay?”

With a swift gulp, Brian nodded harshly, trying to convince himself that he was ready.

Geoff gradually moved down the steps, waiting for Brian to follow along. Whenever Brian hesitated, Geoff would give him a few encouraging words and wait for him to be comfortable enough to move. Soon, they both were waist deep in the water and Brian’s arms were wrapped around Geoff, his nails clawing into Geoff’s shoulders.

It was starting to feel like Geoff was the parent of a clingy child. He didn’t push Brian off or scold at him. Instead, he walked around the shallow end, dragging Brian along. Geoff looked at him, his face was neutral and pale. The majority of his body was frozen with the exception of his legs, which glided along the pool bottom, and his arms that were still wrapped around Geoff like a python with prey.

Brian snapped out of his daze once Geoff spoke again.

“Do you think you can stand an arm-length away?” He asked.

Brian shook his head and his body panicked with his mind. In an attempt to cling closer to Geoff, Brian’s footing slipped and he started to fall backwards. The weight of his body nearly took Geoff with him, but Geoff managed to regain their balance.

“Brian, you need to stay calm.”

Brian spat back, “That’s completely easy for you to say! You didn’t drown in your own pool! You didn’t die like I did! You can’t understand what I went-”

“Brian!” Geoff’s voice boomed and Brian was silenced, his eyes wide and his body flinched.

Geoff sighed, his hands hadn’t left Brian even though he really needed to rub his temples. 

“Just calm down for one second and breathe! I’ll still be holding onto you. I won’t let go until you say so.”

Brian blinked, his head turning to the water. It lapped over the edges of the pool, creating a beautiful illusion of an ocean as it crashed against the shore. He remembered how he used to go swimming with his bandmates. He remembered playing football on the beaches they visited and seeing who could make the biggest splash in the pools. Brian bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to do that again with his friends. He wanted to join in and have as much fun as they did. He needed to do this if he wanted to swim again.

He nodded and repositioned his feet, making sure he wouldn’t slip. Instead of Geoff pushing him off, Brian stepped away from Geoff. His arms slowly slid along Geoff’s until his hands were holding his wrists. He started to smile out of disbelief yet his body still shook, scared to let go of Geoff.

“You’re doing great!” Geoff exclaimed, smiling just as much as Brian.

They stood there for a long moment, Geoff’s smile started to fade as Brian’s expression didn’t.

“Is everything okay?”

Brian spoke through clenched teeth, “I’m too scared to move.”

Geoff’s brows raised in surprise, “Do you want to get out?”  
“Yes, I would appreciate that.”

With a nod of his head, Geoff pulled Brian back to him, walking back to the steps. Once they touched the stairs, Brian bolted away from Geoff and to the towels they had brought. Geoff was slower coming from the pool and by the time he grabbed his towel, Brian’s body was already dry. He shivered with the towel on his shoulders as he stared at the pool.

Geoff shook the towel over his hair before moving it to his body. He smiled and patted Brian on the back.

“You should be proud of yourself, Brian!” He smiled, wrapping an arm over his shoulders.

“I am. I mean...I could have let go of you.” Brian’s voice cracked as he thought about it.

“Maybe next time, you can.”

Brian shook his head, “Not for a while. I feel sick.”

Geoff walked Brian back into his house, rubbing his back. He sat Brian in his living room while he tried to make him a cup of tea. Since he was unfamiliar with Brian’s kitchen and the fact he couldn’t really tell the difference between a kettle and a teapot, Geoff struggled before Brian intervened. Geoff felt foolish once he brought out a cup for Brian. The tea bag still sat in the cup and with the amount of cream he put in, the drink was a very pale brown. Brian still took it, sipping happily. They talked for the rest of the afternoon about whatever popped into their heads.


	2. Do You Have Any?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small note before this chapter starts: I want to thank Skybirdday for suggesting this idea back in February. I am so sorry it took so long, but 2020 has been a hell of a year so, I hope this chapter makes you feel happy. Thank you for enjoying my story :) I'm happy that you enjoyed it! Have a good 2021! Knock on wood.
> 
> Context  
> Bon and Geoff talk about regrets
> 
> When  
> August (Between Hall of Fame and Pieces)

Geoff was sure that Bon had the best intentions in mind. Going to a bar was the last thing Geoff wanted, but Bon insisted that he was going to control his drinking and that Geoff wasn’t going to touch a drop of alcohol. He had to give Bon some credit because he kept half of his promise. At the same time, however, Geoff should have seen how the night was going to end.

Bon threw his head back, drinking another shot. Around the fifth or six shot, both him and Geoff had lost count. Geoff knew that Bon could hold his liquor. Afterall, he was his idol growing up. He remembered hearing rumours about how he lived or the stories of their tours. It wasn’t surprising for Bon to be completely drunk while he was still sipping on his second water.

“Alright, I think you’ve had enough.” Geoff said, standing up and tugging on Bon’s jacket. He was used to people pulling him away from the bar that it felt strange to have the roles reversed.

“Oh, come on, Geo! The fun has only started!” Bon’s accent got thicker.

Geoff furrowed his brows as he crossed his neck with his hand, signaling the bartender to stop bringing drinks.

“Come on, Bon. Let’s get you home.”

Despite Bon having a slim figure, being drunk meant a lot of dead weight and Geoff struggled to carry Bon out of the bar. Every time Bon got enough balance to stand straight on both feet, he immediately fell back into Geoff’s arms with an apology that was barely audible between laughs. He grimaced at how Bon was acting, but caught himself. As they walked down the sidewalk, navigating the streets and stopping to help Bon to find direction again, Geoff quietly thought to himself.

_ This is how I must have looked when I was drunk. _ Geoff shook his head.  _ Goddammit, not again. Shut up. _

When they arrived at Bon’s house, Geoff waited for him to get the door open before turning back to start heading home.

“Hey, wait, wait, Geoff! Come back!” Bon called out, catching Geoff off guard.

“It’s pretty late, Bon…”

“I know, I know, but...just come inside and stay a bit. That’s all I ask.” He slurred his way through the entire sentence as he leaned against the doorframe to steady himself.

Geoff blinked as his mind fought with himself. He could stay for a bit, but it was late and he wanted to go home. However, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Bon, especially since he still wasn’t over the fact that Bon Scott, the man he looked up to during his entire music career, actually wanted to be near him. Then again, Bon was drunk and Geoff didn’t want to be uncomfortable the entire night.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll come in.” He answered.  _ Fuck comfort. _

As they entered Bon’s house,  Geoff noticed how welcoming it was on the inside. The outside was box-like and Geoff got a shiver down his spine as if entering the house was similar to entering a vent shaft. He knew that it was a house inside, of course he knew, but the outer structure of Bon’s house made Geoff claustrophobic. It was a relief to enter the house and see it was as open as any other house.

The first thing Bon did was make a beeline for the alcohol cabinet in his living room. Geoff shook his head and decided to sit down on a couch across from what he assumed to be Bon’s chair. He only assumed because his father and David’s dad had chairs in their living rooms that were claimed as their own. Geoff didn’t see Bon to be that kind of person, he was the opposite actually, yet he had no other explanation for the chair.

Bon turned around with two glasses and a glass bottle of whiskey. He sat down in the chair across from the couch and set down everything on a small table that was beside the chair. He poured whiskey into both glasses and went to give one to Geoff. However, he stopped and stared at both glasses, blinking and trying to figure out what error he had made. After a moment of Bon sitting still, he quickly poured one of the glass’ contents into the other glass. He looked up at Geoff and smiled. Geoff smiled back.

“So,” Bon started to say, “how are you enjoying Haven?”

Geoff played with his fingers as he answered, “It’s...okay, I guess. I mean it’s the afterlife. What can I say?”

Bon huffed out a laugh, “I thought the same if I’m going to be honest. You seem to be getting along with people.”  
Geoff nodded. He had continued going to Club 27 because he truly enjoyed being there and the fact he met more people everyday. It was a bit sad how many members there were in Club 27, but Geoff didn’t have time to think about things like that.

“That’s good to hear.” Bon took a sip of his whisky.

The way Bon was spread out on his chair made Geoff chuckle out loud. With his denim jacket, his bright floral print shirt that hung open, and the glass in his hand, Bon looked like the fun drunk uncle in a summer vacation movie from the 1980s. He looked nothing like the rockstar Geoff saw him as.

Bon raised a brow at Geoff’s chuckle, “Is something funny?”

“No, I was just thinking.” Geoff turned away, looking at the picture that hung on the wall.

“Alright then...Oh! By the way, I listened to some of that music of yours.”

_ FUCK! _ Geoff’s head swung back incredibly fast.

He continued, “Your band is brilliant. I liked that one song...oh, what was it called?... ‘Does Mama Know’, that’s it! That was a good one.”

_ Oh God. That was a Chris song. _ Geoff thought as he struggled to keep a smile.

“Thanks! I mean, we wouldn’t be a thing if it wasn’t you and AC/DC.” Geoff explained.

Setting his drink down, Bon adjusted himself to sit at the edge of his chair and he leaned forward. Geoff thought he was going to fall flat on his face.

“Is that so, Geo?”

Geoff nodded, “I listened to AC/DC all the time. I loved  _ High Voltage  _ and  _ Highway to Hell _ . They inspired Needles’ first album. You were the first celebrity I kept up with.”

“Ah, yes! God, I miss those days. I miss the road and the stage. You know, when I first got to Haven, they gave me my bagpipes back!”

“You mean the one that got destroyed?” Geoff raised his brows in small surprise.

“Yes, those bagpipes! Give me a minute, I can find it and play it for you!”

Geoff stood up to stop Bon from doing so.

“No!” He exclaimed. “Not when it’s the middle of the night.”

Bon crossed his arms and exaggerated his features to appear angry at Geoff, only to relax and laugh a moment later. Geoff sat back down, letting out a sigh of relief. Nighttime is never the time for bagpipes.

“Do you miss the stage, Geoff?”

He froze. How was he going to answer that? He couldn’t be honest, that would only ruin the evening. Though, Bon was drunk enough to possibly forget everything. No, that was just mean.

“I’m...I’m not sure. I miss my band, but I don’t miss the lifestyle.” It was as honest as he could get.

As if Bon didn’t hear the answer, he continued rambling about his own thoughts. “I truly miss the music, the stage, the late nights. The adrenaline I felt during every performance. I loved it. I did know some people didn’t love it as much as I did.”

“Like who?” Geoff asked.

“My ex-wife, Irene. We were still friends after we split. I don’t think she liked how I was living, but that’s what happens when you marry a rock n’ roll man.” Bon laughed at his last remark, but his smile faded.

Geoff said without thinking, “My mom’s name is Irene.”

“Are you my son?” Bon joked, getting a laugh from Geoff.

“I’m pretty sure you would have known about me if that was the case.”

The room fell silent and the two men looked at each other, unsure of what to say. It didn’t feel awkward to Geoff. No, it was comforting to sit in silence with Bon in an odd way. It was as if they had sat in that living room together for years already. Used to seeing each other sharing the same space though Geoff had only been there once before. It was okay.

A long sigh escaped Bon, “Being in Haven makes you think a lot and sometimes I think about Irene. I wish we could have made it better, but I’m happy we were still close. I regret not being there for her as much as I should have been. Should have chosen her instead of the drink. Can’t do anything about that now, can I? I suppose that’s why it’s a regret.”

Picking at his nails, Geoff didn’t respond. He looked down at his feet, his hair falling in front of his face. He wasn’t sure  _ how _ to respond to that. He knew of Bon and Irene, but their marriage never came up as a thought. It wasn’t his business after all. He thought what they did was what they had to do.

“Geoffrey.” Bon said suddenly. Geoff flinched.

“Ronald..?” Geoff replied. 

Bon furrowed his brows and rested his chin on his hand, “Do you have any regrets?”

An audible gulp came from Geoff and he started to pick at his nails more harshly.

“Yeah…”

“Care to share? I won’t tell a soul.”

There was a moment of hesitation.  _ Oh no. _

“I regret touching alcohol in the first place. I regret a lot honestly. Drugs fucked with me. I didn’t move the same when I got clean and I didn’t think the same. It fucked me up. I don’t have the same body that I did at seventeen. I regret living the rockstar life.”

A deep sinking feeling started to develop in Geoff’s stomach. He didn’t like talking about his feelings a lot. They always seem to bring more bad than good.

“I can see that. I think it keeps you fit though. All the alcohol, the sweat, the women, the bad food. You know, it’s all good for you.” Bon said, picking up his glass and drinking the remaining whiskey.

It didn’t make Geoff feel any better, but he didn’t hold it against Bon to say that. Once he was sober, he would probably say something different and much better than “alcohol is good for you.” 

Geoff noticed Bon’s head starting to droop down to his shoulder. He stood up and offered his hand to Bon.

“Come on, I think you need to get some sleep.”

Bon took Geoff’s hand and hoisted himself up from his chair. They made their way up the stairs to Bon’s room where Bon fell face first into his bed, passing out as soon as his head hit his pillow. Geoff tossed some blankets on top of him, making sure he had enough to be comfortable. He patted Bon’s head, walked down the stairs, and started his way back home.


End file.
